Her's, only her's
by diesanotgoodfang
Summary: On hold until I'll get a new laptop
1. Prologue

Welcome to "Hers, only hers" a Naruto fanfic which was production of mine and my friend's weird ideas put in one story, now before I'll explain what this thing is there's few matters to adress. If anyone will read this, please leave a review and if you can tell me how to made my writing better. And secondly, does anyone knows any good site to create names and clan names?

This story uses a idea of Naruto being completly submisive to Kurama(F) and kind of wild, also there will be a lot of non-cannon moments, characters and even jutsu's. Main plot will show Naruto's double life, and side plots will show how canon things got changed by Kyuubi's intervence in Naruto's life.

-Prologue-

Pain, it was one of the few emotions one Naruto Uzumaki could feel. Who he was? Most people would say demon or monster while some would say an innocent child. Yet neither was true, in reality he was her boy-toy, her mate.

Naruto lied on the cold floor of his apartment, covered in blood, his blood. He wasn't alone. Everywhere around him stood at last few villagers and ninja. Some would ask why they stood there as he bleed or why he was lying on the floor. Answers to both questions were easy: 1 Becuse they inflicted his injures. 2 Simply they beat him for so long that he couldn't get up.

**YET HE STILL SMILED...**

The world shifted around Naruto,now instead of his apartment he was in some dark place. That place looked like a server.

In front of his stiff body was a cage, really dark cage.

After few seconds Naruto rised from his position and looked at the cage. In which, slowly two red eyes opened.

**AFTER ALL, ****HE WAS HER'S, ONLY HER'S**


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1, Ascending-

_Hi no Ku, Konohagakure no Sato, 6 years after Kyuubi's sealing._

Konogagakure no Sato is one of the five great ninja villages, actually being considered as the strongest one. The village was run by a Hokage and three councils, Civilian, Ninja and Elder. Yet this system was rather faulty. While **on** paper **civilian **council had **no** power over the village, mostly because of elders, they were able to smack some power from the Hokage.

The actual, **Sanadaime Hokage**, was an elderly man, Sarutobi Hiruzen. He wasn't actually an actual Hokage, his successor/predecessor **Yondaime Hokage**, Minato Namikaze died 6 years ago durning nine-tailed fox's attack. Not many people knew but Minato didn't actually **died**, he fell into coma.

Now 6 years from that event was also a birthday of someone... special. That person's name was Uzumaki Naruto. Why special? It was simple, countary to popular belief the Yondaime couldn't kill the Kyuubi, he had to seal it in someone. Naruto was that someone. While the Yondaime was praised and loved for his sacrifice, Naruto was treated like the monster he jailed.

Event which will play out this night will ccreate his future, **in her paws.**

_Naruto's apartment. 9pm 32 October tenth._

Naruto barricaded the door and windows, even throught he knew it was futile. No more that half minute later screams and yells started to appear near his apartment. Naruto started shaking in fear, he knew that they were here for his blood, he knew he won't survive _this time_.

Instead of sobbing and hiding he simply stood in front of his bed, ready to meet his end. Not more than a minute later, the door was blown to pieces by some fire jutsu used by one of many Uchiha's in the mob that started to fill his apartment. The supposed leader of the group, an Inzuka chunin didn't even had to say anything before **all** of them attacked defenceless Naruto.

At the same time something... dark and twisted waited to put it's claws into it's vessel and take over but... it saw **that**. With feral roar the darkened monstrosity decided to change it's plans. Instead of possessing it will only corrupt it's vessel into something more than human.

Back with Naruto, his situation was very bad. His broken body was almost unrecognizable as human, yet as the mob started to leave a sudden feeling of dread overcome them. Some of them died on the spot. Some fainted. But others turned around and saw a lot of red chakra, most of it moving on Naruto's body. The leader started to sweat, kill the demon in it's weak state? No problem! But now, it wasn't in weakened state.

The creature that came to life in youkai pounced at him and started to slowly rip him to shreds, and his comrades but that was another story...

_The next day, Hokage's office_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his chair doing the bane of all kages, paperwork. Then he felt it. The same oppressive chakra that Kyūbi gave out when it attacked. Hiruzen jumped from his chair and yelled. "ANBU!" Non a second later the office was full of them. "Hokage-sama, what do we have to do?" The voice came from feminine looking cat-masked ANBU. The aged leader simply muttered few words. "Take me to Naruto."

_The same time, Naruto's location._

The four tailed youkai no kitsune jumped from ceiling to ceiling feeling it's pursues gaining ground. The demonic creature moved it's head to left and doged a kunai. Turning around the red monstrosity growled at more than sixty-six ANBU, most of them already casting a jutsu.

"**Fire release: Great fireball technique! "**

**"Water release: Acid bullet technique![1]"**

**"Fire relase: Fire Dragon technique!"**

The demon fox pushed it's tails in front of it blocking all the attacks, however...

**"Rakiri!"**

The demon let out a loud roar and fallen to itit's knees, and then all of the monstrous chakra disappeared leaving unconscious Naruto Uzumaki lying in the fox's place. Not a second later Hokage has arrived.

Inu, how is he?" The ANBU who used rakiri sighed. "I'm not sure lord Hokage. He may not remember this situation or he may do..."

_Somhere dark..._

The red eyed creature stired again and looked thorough it's cage to meet... two cold blue eye's looking at it. The owner of the eyes asked one question that made the creature smirk. "Who are you?"

-End-

**A/N**

**And that's it chapter 1 it took me some time but I did it. Now I will explain some things.**

Minato and Mushina \- Yes, I made Minato alive but only becuse I had to make a some sort of anti hero but not completely. Kushina is a different story but yes she's alive. I'll explain it in next chapter.

One day to feel Kyubi's Chakra \- That's a secret I will explain in next chapter.

[1] - Similar to water bullet but it works like acid.

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2, Truth-

_Dark place, few minutes after Naruto's defeat_

The boy's question was answered by laughter. The dark figure stepped into light revealing a woman. She had long red hair, blue eyes and she was naked. Even through Naruto was too young to understand the concept of 'modesty' he covered his eyes. The laughter returned, this time more lively than before. **"Kit... you should make your homework next time [1] and who I am? I am...Kyūbi no Kitsune or rather Neo-Kyūbi no kitsune." **The boy's eyes widened as the demoness chuckled. **"Little boy, my predecessor chakra can't be destroyed it will... find a new host." **Naruto made one mistake, he took a step back.

The Vixen sighed, it will be a long noght.

_Konohagakure hosptal, Hokage's wing._

Hiruzen and two members of the ANBU stood near Naruto's body. "I'm not sure Hokage-sama, Naruto doesn't show any signs of demonic corruption. Well, other than what we saw today." The cat masked ANBU told her leader. Other member of her team nooded. "That's true, but do you think he will meet her?" Silence aswered him. Then his leader muttered to himself. "I hope no, but knowing her she aready told him..." Then they felt **that** presence and turned to Naruto to see him looking at them with slitted red eyes. **"We have to talk old goat..."**

_With Naruto and Kyūbi seconds ago._

Both of them sat on the cold floor of the server like minscape. The silence was broken by the Kyūbi. **"Now brat, I will explain some things to you but you won't interrupt me got it? Good." **The eternal demon grabed him in a death grip. **"Let's start simple, I used to be Kushina Uzumaki, the hod blooded hanabero. But because of some... events I took power from the old Kyūbi, Kurama. And took her place. The Yondaime Hokage shown he is not to be trusted got it?" **The Vixen's eyes were hard and cold like

ice. Naruto still not trusting his voice nooded. The fox woman clapped. **"Good! Now I thorough you would scream at me for saying those things about your hero. What made you so quier kit. Family shouldn't fell embarrassed for their own's actions..." **The boy looked at her with brain dead expression. **"Damn, I broke him." **Throught the vixen as she pused out as much chakra as she could.

_Back in the hospital._

Hiruzen felt almost like a fly in spider's net, ready to be eaten. "K-Kushina! g-good to see y-you!" The fox demoness simply growled at him. **"You have two minutes to explain why my son doesn't know what his father did!"** The sheer power of her voice made his skin crawl, it's not a good feeling. "You see Kushina... I thought it was for the best. I don't mean turning you into Kyūbi but... you have to understand. It was the only way I could start to take away their power [2] please, forgive me." The elder managed to say after a second of thinking it over. Kushina didn't look happy. I mean how can she? Inu blinked and saw his leader hurling on a wall. "..." "Neko" "Yes?" "Should we leave?" "I guess..." Both ANBU left the room leaving an angry mother and scared Hokage in it. **"... fine, I'll take it but you will tell him everything tomorrow got it ningen?" **Hiruzen nooded from his rather uncomfortable position and then Kushina was gone, he was alone.

_Namikaze estate hours later._

Naruto wome up with a groan he never had a dream like that. He opened his eyes and frozen, he was in a bed he never seen. Then a voice made it's presence known. **Mornin' kit, sleept well?' **Naruto jumped from the bad and looked around frantically. _'No one but me. Then how is it talking... This wasn't a dream was it?' _**'Nope that was real sochi, get ready and I'll give you another part of that story. I will tell you why I hate him...'**

_NE Secret Base NMN.37:8_

Danzo felt a shudder from the body he was touching only second ago. It seems there still is someone who can made the yondaime feel fear...

-end-

So that's anothed chapter, I hope this will clear some confusion from last chapter.

**Now I have time to explain reasons for taking a day to feel the youkai. It's simple, becuse they(Naruto and Kushina) didn't weren't doing anything to be sensed but runing around with four apanages coming off your butt each of them generating Youkai... you can see this doesn't make sense but it had to be done.**

[1] - I mean he should have know that she was at last a demon.

[2] - In this stody I'm using idea od Namikaze clan being a civilian origin, so Minato gave the council too much power. It gives me a nice reason to bash him -

**Well I guess now it's time for longer part if this chapter, I will explain why I made Kushina Kyūbi. The reason is rather simple, most of my story ideas show timelines where Bijū is a title. I mean at this point there are two Kyuubi's Kurama and Kushina. While Kushina will be appearing in this and next chapter Kurama**** will appear in the future probably chapter 4 or 5 where I'll start Naruto's obsession over her. And before someone will try to change my mind... No it won't be a harem even thorough there will be Naruto/Kushina scene but that will be later.**

**And final thing, at the end of the story there will be six Kyubi's Naruto, Kushina, Kurama and three OC as childer of Naruto and Kurama. While other Bijū will be only two ore three in Son Goku's case. More differences between canon Bijū and my versions of them will be in A/N in chapter 5.**

**So I gues that's it **


	4. Chapter 3

-Chapted 3, As the days passed by-

Days turned to weeks as Naruto got to know his mother. Even through she has become a demon, and her... mannerism leaves a lot to wish for but hey, at last she's alive. Naruto even managed to learn something about the old Kyūbi, Kurama. Whe his mother hield some dislike for the old fox she still had some nice stories about her. Who would guess they really were close and on rather good relations?

Now we find Naruto laying on his bed with red fox on his stomach. **"...And that's how I learned that she was female, my most embarrassing moment." **Naruto chuckled at his mother's misfortune, it was like a bloodline. Durning second week he learned that science his seal was made to hold the Kyūbi and not two of them, his mother and even Kurama, even through he hasn't seen her yet. Can leave the seal for a day at max.

**Knock knock.**

Naruto grumpled and walked towards the door... with Kushina still on his chest. How? Hell if I know... Naruto actually didn't know who to expect especially not him. "Hello brat." "... Senku?" Now I know most wonder who the hell is Senku. Senku was one of the few civilians who didn't have a problem with him. Senku smiled, albeit a bit forced. "Yup! So... I heard you moved here. The thing is... can I buy your old apartment?" Naruto blinked. That was weird, for what anyone would need that ruin [1]?

_The Seal, the same time._

In one corner of the cage, a lot of red chakra seems to appear. Then it slowly but surely forms a orange fox. The fox had nine tails and a long scar obove it's left eye. This being was Kurama Kitsune, queen of Biju and demons[2]. The fox seemed to be sleeping, at last for now.

_With Naruto and Kushina._

The pair walked around Konoha, well Naruto walked. Kushina found herself a spot on her son's shoulder. They were nearing Ichiraku Ramen Stand {TM}.

Truth to be told, while Kushina was human she and her 'dear' husband often ate there. Those were... good times. Belive it!

Dinner they had there went... rather uneventful. Not counting some werido runing around screaming "YOUTH!" the whole time. Heck he even scared away all of Naruto's haters, no-one was able to stand the green beast of Konoha. No-one.

**-Flashback brought to you by: Kushina!-**

_Thirteen year old Kushina Uzumaki returned from her long term mission/punishment. The mission was to help caretakers of Konoha orphanage control **all **children there. As she walked to her home she encountered a... unusual... sight. "YOSH! Tanu-sensei that was so YOUTHFUL! WHEN I GROW UP I WILL BECOME AS YOUTHFUL AS YOU! IF NOT I'LL RUN AROUND KONOHA ON MY **HEAD **FOR **THREE YEARS **WITH **NO **BREAKS!" Yelled the smaller kid in green spandex with very bushy eyebrows. The man who stood in front of him smilled and made a pose that will be later dubbed as "Nice guy pose"._

_"As belived to be done by my youthful apprentice!" _(... here it comes... "Tanu-sensei!" "Gai!" "TANU-SRNSEI!" "GAI!" And then they hugged... long story short: it took two weeks to heal Kushina's mental scars.

**-Flashback kai!-**

Kushina shivered, she felt as if someone shared one of her most embarrassing stories with the whole world.(Consider it payback Ven!)

After thanking and almost giving Teuchi a hearth attack (we can't blame him, can we?) the odd duo left the ramen stand to have a "really _important _meeting with the **Hokage**" as Kushina put in with a _really **innocent **_smile on her snout. It didn't fool anyone, even Naruto.

_Hokage's office, an hour later._

**(Warning! The paragraph below has some scenes that may be considered as torture, I hereby inform all of you that no-one (other than Hiruzen) were hurt during writing of this scene, I wish you a good day.**

Before Hiruzen's office Kushina hopped off her son's shoulder and turned human in burst of flames. "Alright Sochi, wait here I have a _**business **_with Hiruzen." Naruto nooded, who he was to disobey his mother?

After Kushina entered the old man's office he stiffened in an instant. "K-Kushina w-wha-what a pl-pleasant surprise! P-please take a se-seat." **(Damn, so that's like writing Hinata huh?)** The woman smirked and sat infront of him. While Sarutobi may or may not know, his ANBU already left the room to survive 'wrath of red blooded habanero'. "So, can you tell me... **where the heck is old hag!?" **Sarutobi let out a quiet whine, he will survive her wraith for his student. Kushina had none of that, she grabed his head and smacked it agains the desk. Smiling at the satisfying sound of flesh hitting wood Kushina repeated it few times. When she got tired of that, she grabed his neck and threw him at the wall to their left, let's pretend that the dead ROOT ANBU whose body fell after Hiruzen hit the wall didn't exist. **"Now, now Saru-chan. Tell. Me. Where. She. IS!" **Two chains grew out of Kushina's back and started to squash Hiruzen. The man started to squirm, yet it didn't help him it actually made it worse. **"Look Hiruzen" **She spat. **"I will un-chain you only when you tell me where that hag went, otherwise... well, we have a lot of time before anyone will notice something right?" **The old Hokage yelled out in pain as one of the chains cut his palm.

The blood frenzied woman growled. **"Don't scream!" **And at the moment, red chakra swam around her and turned into a sword. A sword which she... used to cut Sarutobi's stomach **again.** [3] The man tried his hardest not to scream but his body betrayed him. The last thing he saw befire failing unconscious was Kushina's fox like grin. _Uzu no Kitsu _has returned.

**(The scenes are aver!)**

Kushina left the room without even sparing a glance towards Hiruzen's downed form. She knew he was alive, **barely. **

_The god's realm_

Kami and Yami looked at the mortal real with glee. Sure Kami was supposed to be all good and stuf, while Yami would be all kill people etc. In truth both of them could agree on one thing, the decison to turn Kushina into Youkai was certantly worth it's cost.

_Back with Kushina_

Kushina turned into her fox form again, but as she was to jump at her son's shoulder she sneezed. Weird, ne?

**-End-**

**Oh, it's good to be able to write for future and not at a moment. Through I wonder when I'll publish it.**[1] - Thank you Zose, thank you

[2] - Well, we all know that the creatures that Tayuya had summoned are at last listed as demons, but ninja also call other things demons.

[3] - ...spoiler alert?

**And there's one more thing I have to ask about: can anyone tell me why I see empty reviews or I'm unable to see statistics? I would appreciate it.**

**The Omake down there has been made by member of my discord, so thank you MRT!**

**And for something special:**

**-Omake 1: Kushina's biggest shock-**

Uzumaki Kushina was bored. And it was never a good sign. Sure, had beated "The Great Uchiha Prodigy", Fugaku but he was weak, at last in her books. The girl smiled randomly as an trough came to her. She'll piss out Kyūbi! Kushina closed her eyes and her mind's representation opened it's eyes. Kushina looked at the wheel where the demon was almost always chained, but to her shock... **"AGH! MORE!" **Kushina paled and did the unthinkable, she had fainted in her mind. The Kyūbi turned towards her downed form. **"... I knew I should have used privacy seals..." **But hey! At last her jailor knew she was female unlike Mito!

-Omake 2 to Her's, only Her's by Inzumi-

Minato Namikaze was supposed to be a seal-master who's on level of great Hashirama Senju, but in truth he made a lot of stupid mistakes when he was learning the art.

His first mistake was making a too thin line on explosive-tag, which detonated it in his hand.

Second, well, that's a long story.

"- and then put your chakra into it." Finished Uzumaki Kushina, future secred wife of the future Yondaime. The blond nooded at attempted to skip all parts of het explanation to reinforce the Kyubi's seal. "Shoka [1]!"

Kushina's seal

Both youngsters appeared in front of the demon's prision. But it was openec and the demon was looking at them like a predator at it's prey. "Minato-kun~. Why is the Kyūbi free~?" Sudently both Kushina and Kyūbi were looking at Minato with murderous intentions, ready to kill him.

And situations like this one, teached Minato how to properly seal... but he will never forget that ass-kicking he recived from them.

-Omake **3** by Malefic76, let his soul be at peace-

Mito Uzumaki never knew what it meant to "reach a limit of your abilities". She often went against her husband's wishes, only to make a lot of stupid mistakes. Now the Uzumaki woman tried to summon a legendary beast, Nokami {1} to their world. Why would she do that? Not many people knew, but in truth most of the members of Uzumaki Clan tried to recreate magic.

Most sane and intelligent members of other clans used this to distance themselves from Uzushio's insane population. Well, most but Senju. The cousin clan tried to learn why their relatives tried such a crazy act but didn't question their cousins sanity. Now Mito made a final step in recreating magic! "Finally! Dad's gonna be proud of me!" She yelled as the seal was ready.

Mito started to make handseals to activate it, and it worked. Before Mito could explode in happines she fainted.

Unknown location

Mito opened her eyes, what proved to be mistake! In front of her stood a Cerberus. Yet, Mito and the whole Uzumaki Clan was known for it's... unique mentality. "YOHO! I DID IT!" She cried out only to realise. "... so, you're going with me?"

interlude

After that day Mito was always accompanied by her new pet. When she was asked what it was she would reply that it was ony a dog. But some people knew the truth. And they take it to grave. Belive it!

{1} - Name of Malefic76's first dog.

**End of Omakes**

**And before I end this. Each of next chapters of HoH is going to (Finally) become longer and will have three Omakes at the end. With that I wish you a good day or night, whenever you are.**


End file.
